In recent years, the development of low-cost pollution-free power generation system has been gradually receiving attention, such as wind power generation, solar power generation, water power generation, etc. Each of the aforesaid power generation methods uses natural resources to conduct power generation, when compared with the thermal power generation method which uses petroleum, coal, etc., is more environmentally friendly and has lower pollution.